<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad idea by sincities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481619">bad idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities'>sincities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiny Meat Gang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>idk where this came from but just something i wrote to clear my mind out hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/gifts">wonderlandz</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>idk where this came from but just something i wrote to clear my mind out hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"jesus christ, noel.”</p><p>cody is completely naked and bent over with his legs spread wide, hands braced on the door of someone else's bedroom, as noel pounds into him again and again, raw. the music still loud even there, a stupid frat party noel didn't want to go to rages on downstairs, and over fifty people are completely unaware of what's going on between them.</p><p>the grip noel has on cody’s hips is almost hard enough to cause bruising. he doesn't even need to grip this hard, with cody pushing back against him every time he thrusts forward, but cody doesn't seem like he minds. in fact, he seems to enjoy it even more than usual.</p><p>"don't- say my name. someone could hear you," noel mumbles between thrusts, and he's unsure if cody even heard him until he sees him nodding.</p><p>he's about to speed up again, when he hears the unmistakable creak of someone walking upstairs, undoubtedly to use the bathroom, which is next to the bedroom they're in. both of them pause, hips stilling their movement, until noel remembers what they discussed before and leans over cody, one hand leaving his hips to lock the door, fingers pushing the lock tightly, the same hand then moves to cover cody's mouth, and he whispers in his ear.</p><p>"be a good boy, and stay quiet.”</p><p>and it's all the warning noel gives cody and all the warning he needs before he starts up again, thrusting even harder than he had been before. the sound of skin slapping against skin is obvious, and accompanied by cody's quieted moans, it's clear what the two are up to in there.</p><p>cody sucks on noel’s fingers, pausing to let out a small cry, “oh god, fuck me.”</p><p>"i said- be quiet."</p><p>noel pushes his fingers deeper into cody's mouth, and they're accepted easily. words don't make it out of cody, because he's busied himself with sucking on them, but his muffled moans and whimpers are still audible.</p><p>whoever passes by the door doesn't seem to care what's going on in the bedroom, but cody is still beginning to arch his back, clearly more turned on just from the idea that someone is hearing him. noel thinks it's pretty hot, too, that at any moment, someone could hear him and know exactly who it is that's fucking cody tonight.</p><p>as he continues moving his hips, he brings the hand not in cody's mouth down to wrap around his dick, stroking in time with his thrust. cody twitches and clenches a little around him, whining, and noel figures that's a good sign to keep going. he uses the wetness gathered on the top as slight lubrication as he rubs his thumb over the head and starts pumping faster.</p><p>both of them are breathing heavily. it's clear that cody is close, struggling between the urge to thrust forward into noel's hand or push back onto his dick, whining on noel’s fingers, spit down his chin. noel is hardly any better off, thrusts beginning to speed up even more to the point of being slightly erratic.</p><p>and it's not long until a few, deep thrusts that hit cody's prostate directly have him biting down on the fingers in his mouth, muffling the cry that is most likely noel's name as he cums, spilling onto the door and noel’s fist and everywhere. his hips are still as noel continues to pound into him. he’s close behind, as cody clenches tighter around him once he finishes, and he spills inside cody as he rides his orgasm.</p><p>noel pulls his fingers out of cody's mouth and buries them inside his hair instead, pulling a little as he gives two last thrusts. he pulls off slowly, watching his own cum drip down cody’s thighs. cody stands up and turns back around, legs a little shaky and still naked, and moves to wrap his arms around noel's neck to kiss him deeply.</p><p>"thank you."</p><p>noel lets out a loud laugh and smiles sheepishly, arms moving to slide around cody's waist. "no problem."</p><p>"mhm,” cody kisses him again before pulling out of the embrace to find his clothes. noel pulls his black jeans up quickly, buckling his belt as he watches cody getting dressed.</p><p>noel’s surprised when cody doesn't say anything about him staring, but when he's finally fully dressed again, the grin on his face is filthy enough to make up for it. noel doesn't quite understand why he's looking at him like that, and he's about to ask, when he hears a knock on the bedroom door and the sound of a loud, angry frat boy, that cody immediately recognises.</p><p>"get the fuck out of my room, cody! and take whoever you fucked this time with you!" </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>